Varda
Summary Varda was the queen of the stars, and the most beautiful of all the Valar. She was so beautiful her beauty was said to be beyond the description of Men and Elves, and her face radiates with the light of Eru Ilúvatar. Unsurprisingly, the which she controlled was light It was said that "in light is her power and her joy." Even before Melkor first began to weave his discord into the Anulindale Varda knew his mind well, and rejected him because of it. She was always his enemy from that moment on. Because of this, Melkor also hated Varda deapply, the most of all the Valar, and she terrified him greatly, much more than all others whom Eru had created. Varda came to Arda with her husband, Manwe, and the other Valar before the world was formed. She aided her husband in the rule of Ea and the watching of Middle-earth, as, when Varda was with him he could see all of Middle-earth. She made the stars and the constellations in defiance of Melkor, and filled the Lamps of the Valar with light. She collected the dew of the Two Trees in her Wells and used them to fashion the newer stars and constellations in preparation for the Awakening of the Elves. She was the one who hallowed the Silmarils, established the courses of the Moon and Sun, and set the Star of Eärendil in the sky. Because of her creation of the stars, the Elves of Middle-earth revere and love her the most out of all the Valar. They even gave her the name of "Elbereth," invoke her in times where they require aid, and sing her praises whenever the stars rise. She is beloved to them, and they made many songs in her honor. When she sat beside Manwe she could hear more clearly than any other ears. Even the prayers and laments of those in need from the furthest east possible. At times, she would answer the prayers of not only Elves, but also those of other races, suh as Men. For example, during the War of the Ring, she aided Sam via the Phial of Galadriel (Which contained the Light of Eärendil) during his struggle against Shelob. Powers and stats Tier: At least 3-B, possibly higher | At least High 3-A, likely Low 2-C Name: Varda Origins: Lord of the Rings Gender: Female Age: As old as the universe itself Classification: Ainu/Vala/Queen of Valinor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Shapeshifting, Size Alteration, Elemental Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Transmutation, Precognition, Intangibility and Non-Corporeality (At the very least in spirit form) | Intangibility and Non-Corporeality, Reality Warping, Acausality (Exists in the Timeless Halls, a place beyond existence, thought and time), Conceptual Manipulation (Each of the Valar created their respective concept. Whereas the Maiar created minor concepts of the world, the Valar created more major and powerful ones. As one of the strongest Valar, and the guardian of light, Varda's light is likely connected to the light. Perhaps she even created it) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Galactic, possibly higher '''(Raised countless of stars into the skies and shaped them with her magic. Melkor is scared to be in her presence, as she can see right through him. Thus, she must be at least somewhat comparable to him, although she is likely more comparable to her husband) | At least '''High Universal, likely Universal+ (One of the 14 Valar, all of control aspects parts of the universe, and are second only to Eru Ilúvatar. Melkor, who was capable of effecting the Themes of the Ainulindalë, of which the third created the universe, with his very thoughts is scared to be in her presence, as she can see right through him. Thus, she must be at least somewhat comparable to him, although she is likely more comparable to her husband. All Valar are incomparably superior to their Maiar counterparts) Speed: Unknown. Massively FTL+ combat speed and reactions (Stronger than Earendil) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Multi-Galactic,' '''possibly '''higher' | At least High Universal, likely Universal+ Durability: At least Multi-Galactic, possibly higher | At least High Universal, likely Universal+ Stamina: Effectively limitless | Limitless Range: Extended melee range. Universal with magic (Created all the stars in the universe) | At least high universal, likely universal+ Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Likely super-genius, possibly nigh-omniscient (The Valar are the absolute god-tier of the Ainur, being presumably far more knowledgeable and powerful than most Maiar. Though, perhaps some, like Sauron, may be equal or greater than them. The Valar are likely far more knowledgeable than most Maiar. As the Ainur have great knowledge of their concept, the larger there concept, the more knowledgeable they would be. Thus the stronger the Ainur, the more knowledgeable they should be, and Varda was one of the strongest) | Likely nigh-omniscient (The Ainur were watching the history of Middle-Earth, and saw all the events of its history, with them taking form in the likeness of the children of Eru. This explains why they did not appear as completely alien creatures to the Men and Elves of the world. Though the Dwarves were created later on and none took their appearance in the beginning). Likely nigh-omniscient or omniscient over their concept (The Ainur created the universe and its concepts, with each of them knowing everything related to their respective concept, except for that which Eru himself withheld. Depending on the importance of the concept, it might be nothing. The Valar, just like the Maiar, watched the history of Ea in the Timeless Halls) Weaknesses: None notable Key: Manifestation | True form Others Notable victories: ' '''Notable losses: ' '''Inconclusive matches: